


I'm not the killing type

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Idk f I shouldve put the archive warning but ya know, MarchusAnnus, Yandere stuff ya know, a little gruesome ig, death isnt a big part but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Yandere isn't one to actually kill someone, but OH how times change
Series: MarchusAnnus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Kudos: 13





	I'm not the killing type

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!  
> Struggled with this one a bit?? for some reason, so it's a bit shorter  
> And can you believe that this is my first fic somewhat inspired by a song? (Song is The killing type by Amanda Palmer)

Yandere was never the killing type.

Even if someone wouldn’t leave their senpai alone, they’d never resort to murder. Manipulation and violent threats, yes but never murder, no matter how bad it got, no matter if that person stole their senpai away. Yan always got over their ‘crushes’ in less than a month anyway so it’s not like there would be a reason to kill them anyway. To them, it was kind of pointless, and too much of a hassle to actually commit to doing anyways, so they avoided it. 

But then Eric came along, and something changed inside Yan. It wasn’t too noticeable at first, just another one of their ‘crushes’, but it slowly grew to something else, even after a year of him being at the manor, Yan couldn’t let go of Eric. Even after Illinois showed up, and he and Eric got together, they still couldn’t let him go. Maybe it was different because Yan lived with Eric in the manor, and they saw him every day, even if he didn’t want to see them. 

Yan had to be more stealthy when it came to Eric, they couldn’t get away with as many things in the manor because Dark didn’t want people in the manor to physically hurt or seriously threaten one another, which for a while didn’t really bother Yan, Eric wasn’t interested in anyone at the time so they just resorted to stalking him and obsessively taking pictures of him when he wasn’t looking, hiding them away so no one could find them. When Illinois showed up, however, Yan was finding it harder to not just drag out Illinois by his hair and beat him within an inch of his life, these thoughts always appeared in their head, but Yan dismissed them quickly.

Yandere was never the killing type.

It only got worse as the months went on to the point where all Yan wanted to do was get rid of Illinois, anytime they saw the two together, Yan just wanted to make Illinois suffer, and have Eric all to themself. Yan didn’t know why they were so fixated on him, it didn’t feel natural but they didn’t care, why would they? All they knew was that Eric belonged to them, it wasn’t fair that Illinois got to be with him, it wasn’t fair. All they knew was that Eric was theirs.

So it didn’t phase Yan when they were overjoyed when they heard that Illinois was leaving the manor for a month.

It didn’t phase Yan when they stalked Illinois as he left the manor that evening, drugged him and carried him off.

It didn’t phase Yan when they took a bat and beat him over and over until dawn broke.

It didn’t phase Yan when Illinois stopped screaming and crying for his life or when he stopped breathing entirely, blood coating almost every surface of the room.

Yandere was never the killing type.


End file.
